


Collection of Cute Joshler Blurbs

by oceangrraves



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, cute fluff, josh and tyler being way too cute, little blurbs that i think of and just NEED to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceangrraves/pseuds/oceangrraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ever just think of really cute joshler scenarios? Me too. And now I'm going to start writing them about and posting them in one place!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collection of Cute Joshler Blurbs

A box was set down on a clean kitchen counter. The top of it was opened up, its fragile contents wrapped up and peeking out the top. Another box was set down next to it, the inside the same as the first. A tall man with tanned skin and long legs, with brown hair and black tattoos stood beside another; the shorter with faded red hair, freckles, and an arm of art.

“This place really is nice, Ty.” The shorter one spoke. Josh. His smile could be heard through his voice, sweet and meaningful. Sounds of movers came from behind them, bringing in couches and tables and setting them down anywhere.

“It is. And it’s ours, Josh. Finally.” Tyler spoke, looking at the near empty room before them. Cardboard boxes filled the room, stacked up as high as they could go. They didn’t have that much, since they both came from cramped apartments and, spending most of their days on tour, didn’t carry that many possessions. But their tour had ended and they wanted to buy a house together before their next one started.

+

Tyler stood in an office, holding two pictures in his hands. He’d hang them up, step back, look at them, sigh, take them down, and repeat. They’ve been moved in for a week but Tyler was really picky when it came to decorating. It seemed like it was never perfect, never good enough. He felt like he could always do better.

Josh, on the other hand, didn’t really care. He just wanted everything unpacked and put somewhere. They’d eventually get it all sorted out. And now, Josh just really wanted Tyler to chill out.

The redhead entered the room holding two cups of coffee. He set them down on coasters that Tyler had set out on their desks, and then walked up behind the brunette, who was holding up the canvas pictures in either hand. Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler and snuggled his face into the crook of his neck, giving him a light kiss to his shoulder.

Tyler, not expecting the other, jumped from the touch, but relaxed into his embrace. “Ty?”

“Hm?”

“I want to get a cat.”

Tyler broke turned from Josh, setting the two pictures down on his desk and grabbing his coffee. Taking a sip, he smiled and shook his head. “As cute as they are, you know I’m allergic to them. So… no, we’re not getting a cat.”

Josh pouted. “Aw, c’mon. What if it was hairle-…” He paused, thinking over his decision. “Nah, hairless cats kind of creep me out.”

Tyler rolled his eyes at him and walked out of the office, giving up on the paintings for the night. And Josh promptly followed, grabbing his coffee mug on the way out.

They came to their bedroom – the first room fully decorated to Tyler’s liking, and truthfully the only room decorated to his liking. Tyler set down his mug on his nightstand, and pulled off his shirt.

Josh persisted. “Tyler, there are some hypo-allergenic breeds, you know. If we go to one of those fancy breeders. Though I personally am all for adopting from a shelter.”

Tyler worked at the button on his jeans, pulling them off and climbing in bed. “Josh, please. If you’re that desperate for a pet, we can get a fish maybe?”

Josh removed his jeans and climbed in bed beside Tyler in a t-shirt and his boxers. “Fish are the worst pet. They just swim all day! Cats will play and snuggle with you and they’re just overall… better.”  
“I’ll think about it.” Tyler turned off his bedside lamp and snuggled up beside Josh. “I love you.”

Josh knew that when Tyler said he’d “think about it” that it was usually a good sign. He almost couldn’t contain his smile. “I love you more.”

+

Josh had left early in the morning to visit his family. Tyler said he had some work to do so he stayed home. 

Once Josh had left, Tyler got dressed and left to go into town. He pressed in an address into a GPS and drove based on its directions.

Almost an hour later, Tyler stood in front of cages upon cages of cats. Different breeds and colors and ages; it was almost overwhelming. An older woman stood with him, a worker at the shelter.

With eyes red and itchy, he looked at multiple kittens and asked about a million questions about cats. Towards the end of hallway of animals was a small, gray kitten with white paws. Honestly, it looked ratty and dirty and miserable. And Tyler was drawn to them. 

He immediately asked for that kitten, and after an hour or two of paper work and more questions, he was able to bring her home.

+

Tyler sat by a window looking out for Josh’s car’s headlights. He set up the kitten in the office with food and water and a little bed and toys and, well, he went a bit overboard while visiting his local pet shop. He even picked up some allergy medication to help with his burning eyes and nonstop sneezing. When Josh’s car finally pulled up in their driveway, he was almost bursting with excitement.

Josh was greeted at the door by Tyler, who gave him a kiss and hug. “Missed me, huh?” Josh chuckled, shaking off his coat and hanging it up in the hall closet.

“Always do.” Tyler answered. “Um, in other news, I think I may have finally gotten the pictures where I like them in the office. Wanna go look and tell me what you think?”

“Tyler, you know I don’t really ca-…”

“Just go look for me, please?”

Josh was a bit puzzled but went towards the office nevertheless. Tyler followed him eagerly.

“You actually look like you’re coming down with a cold, Ty.” Josh started as he opened the door to the office. He was greeted with the smallest meow.

“…Tyler. Oh my god, Tyler!” Josh didn’t know whether to run to the kitten or hug Tyler first. He went with the kitten, sitting with his legs crossed on the carpet and picking her up.

Tyler took a seat on the floor beside him, looking at the ball of gray fur but not touching. “I know how badly you wanted one and I even got her from the shelter and I hope you love her, Josh.” He spilled the words out, his eyes wandering to Josh’s smile, brighter than the sun and the prettiest thing he’s ever seen.

“Of course I love her! Tyler, god, I love you.” He put the kitten down between them and reached over to kiss him. “But what about your allergies?”

Tyler sneezed and rubbed at his eyes. The kitten had found her way onto Tyler’s lap. 

“It’s worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this one!! i just thought it was really cute okay. leave comments and such!!!


End file.
